


The Stockholm Syndrome

by purgatorycitizen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorycitizen/pseuds/purgatorycitizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Sindrome di Stoccolma? Sherlock Holmes non l'avrebbe mai previsto questo finale. Dopo oltre dieci mesi di prigionia nelle mani della sua nemesi viene liberato ma non è più lo stesso ormai, una parte di lui desidera tornare dal suo carceriere. Sherlock Holmes è un uomo libero adesso eppure ogni notte si scopre a guardare i segni lasciati dalle manette che ormai stanno sparendo. No, Sherlock Holmes quella cella non l'ha mai lasciata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’re mine. And you like it.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7106) by purgatorycitizen. 



Sherlock Holmes era stato trovato e liberato dopo dieci mesi e ventiquattro giorni. La più grande mente criminale del secolo lo aveva rapito dal suo appartamento in Baker Street e lo aveva tenuto prigioniero per tutto questo tempo in mezzo al nulla, in una casa isolata nella brughiera inglese senza contatti con il mondo esterno.  
Rabbia, accettazione, compromesso. Aveva passato molto tempo chiuso in quella stanza a cercare un modo per riuscire a scappare, aveva impiegato tutte le sue facoltà mentali per trovare una soluzione e per sfuggire all’occhio vigile del suo carceriere ma lui sembrava aver previsto tutto.  
Telecamere sistemate in modo da non lasciare angoli ciechi, serrature magnetiche a combinazione in tutte le porte che lui apriva solo con i guanti per non lasciare impronte sui tasti e cinque grossi cani da guardia nel terreno intorno che sembravano non dormire mai.  
Ogni camera aveva inferriate alle finestre, vetri temperati collegati al sistema dall’allarme e nessuna via d’uscita se non quelle che usava il suo carceriere. Conosceva bene Jim Moriarty, aveva imparato a studiarlo, prevederne le mosse e ad ammirarlo per la sua mente eccezionale, seppur così semplice rispetto alla sua.  
Senza essere particolarmente sofisticato o senza ricorrere a intricati inganni, quella mente criminale era stata in grado di rapire il grande Sherlock Holmes dalla sua stessa casa e lo aveva tenuto prigioniero per più di dieci mesi. Era stato liberato certo, ma solo perché lui aveva voluto così.  
Sherlock Holmes ci aveva pensato spesso nel corso delle settimane successive al suo ritorno a casa, non era capace di farne a meno. Chi era Moriarty? Non riusciva a trovare una definizione per lui: era indubbiamente un pazzo, ricordava i suoi cambiamenti improvvisi con maniacale precisione, un momento prima sembrava una persona normale e un minuto dopo esplodeva in un’esplosione di rabbia che spesso degenerava nella violenza su se stesso o sulla sua vittima.  
Sarebbe stato troppo semplice limitarsi a definirlo un sociopatico. Certo in parte lo era, ma non aveva quella classica mancanza d’empatia anzi, c’erano stati momenti in cui era parso tremendamente umano.  
Moriarty era una contraddizione vivente: provava piacere nell’infliggere sofferenza e manipolare le persone come fossero oggetti, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva essere arrendevole, affettuoso e gentile, come se dentro di lui ci fossero due persone diverse che tentavano di prevalere.  
Sherlock Holmes non aveva parlato con nessuno da quando era tornato, per quanto le persone intorno a lui ci provassero non riuscivano a tirargli fuori nemmeno una parola. Al contrario, si era volontariamente chiuso in un ostinato silenzio e non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione.  
Era strano come le giornate sembravano essere vuote e monotone da quando era tornato, spesso si scopriva a guardarsi i polsi e a cercare il segno delle manette che stava lentamente scomparendo.  
 _Sei mio, e so che questo ti piace_. Moriarty lo ripeteva sempre, la sua voce era stata per molto tempo la prima cosa che ascoltava quando si svegliava e l’ultima prima di addormentarsi. Quella voce la sentiva ancora, era un suono roco, la nota stonata di uno spartito che aveva bisogno di sentire, era diventata un’ossessione.  
La polizia aveva parlato con lui, uno psicologo aveva tentato di ottenere qualche informazione ma nessuno era stato in grado di arrivare allo scopo: Sherlock Holmes aveva tenuto tutto per sé.  
Jim Moriarty aveva dato il peggio di sé: aveva abusato di lui fisicamente e psicologicamente, aveva messo alla prova la sua sanità mentale tenendolo chiuso in spazi stretti senza cibo né acqua, aveva giocato con lui come faceva un predatore con la sua preda, gli aveva dato la caccia e aveva tentato di piegarlo.  
Aveva usato ogni arma a sua disposizione, come il sesso, la violenza, le minacce e per qualche motivo che ancora non riusciva a comprendere, era ricorso anche all’empatia. C’erano stati dei momenti in cui Sherlock Holmes si era sentito sull’orlo di un baratro, c’erano state occasioni in cui il dolore e l’umiliazione erano stati troppo difficili da sopportare e allora Moriarty si trasformava in un mansueto carceriere che sembrava tenere a lui, lo curava e lo trattava con affetto.  
E tornava a guardarsi i polsi, a sfiorare con la punta delle dita i segni lasciati dalle manette che Moriarty amava particolarmente usare quando era di pessimo umore o aveva bisogno di sfogare la sua eccitazione. Il pensiero di quello che era stato capace di fargli lo faceva rabbrividire e allo stesso tempo provocava in lui una violenta erezione.  
Era stato tenuto segregato per oltre dieci mesi. I primi tempi aveva combattuto con tutto se stesso e aveva resistito, poteva tentare di piegarlo ma non si sarebbe mai arreso; sei mesi dopo la presenza di Jim Moriarty non era più una minaccia ma un bisogno, un’ossessione e una dipendenza. E più si scopriva a desiderarlo, più lui sembrava goderne e ne approfittava.  
Sherlock Holmes odiava ricordare come gli piaceva sentirsi sottomesso, era diventata una necessità nel corso del tempo e adesso che era libero sentiva che c’era qualcosa di essenziale che mancava alla sua vita.  
Due mesi dopo il suo ritrovamento Sherlock Holmes sentiva ancora di essere un prigioniero, era entrato in quella gabbia contro la sua volontà ma per sua scelta non era più uscito. Stanco di essere sottoposto a ogni tipo di domanda aveva deciso di lasciare Londra – e non sentir più parlare dell’indagine ancora aperta – per un po’ di tempo e di godersi una solitaria vacanza nella campagna inglese.  
Ogni notte era sempre la stessa storia, un rituale che non riusciva ad abbandonare: illuminato solo dalla luce di una piccola lampada sul comodino, Sherlock Holmes si metteva davanti allo specchio con indosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama e contava una per una tutte le cicatrici che il suo nemico gli aveva lasciato, un macabro promemoria che suscitava in lui emozioni contrastanti.  
Le toccava con la punta delle dita, le sentiva bruciare come fossero incredibilmente recenti e non appena si lasciava andare a quelle sensazioni gli sembrava ancora di sentire la voce del suo nemico che gli chiedeva di sussurrare il suo nome, che gridava il suo poco prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo e che gli leccava via le lacrime che scendevano quando il dolore era troppo difficile da sopportare e non riusciva a controllare le reazioni del suo corpo. Il ricordo del suo nemico era vivido nella sua mente e non lo abbandonava mai.  
Non fu difficile per Sherlock Holmes realizzare che desiderava ancora la sua presenza, che voleva essere immobilizzato da quelle maledette manette e lasciare che Moriarty facesse di lui quello che voleva. Ed era più che umiliante per la sua mente scandalosamente razionale ritrovarsi ogni volta ad accarezzare la sua erezione fino a venire, accadeva fin troppo spesso.  
Accadde un’altra volta naturalmente. Sherlock Holmes si svegliò di soprassalto con il respiro affannato dopo aver – di nuovo – sognato di essere ammanettato alla testata del letto, completamente nudo e sopra di lui c’era un poco vestito Jim Moriarty che si strusciava lascivamente contro il suo inguine dolorosamente gonfio e l’impossibilità di soddisfare la propria eccitazione era una tortura ben peggiore di molte altre.  
 _Sei mio, e so che questo ti piace_. Lo diceva sempre mentre faceva sventolare le chiavi delle manette davanti ai suoi occhi. Non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentì sbagliato, come se ci fosse qualcosa di difettoso in lui.  
Ma il ricordo era sempre quello, vivido e intenso, tanto da bruciargli dentro per il desiderio e la vergogna. Ne voleva ancora, voleva sentirlo dentro di lui mentre lo penetrava con violenza, voleva di nuovo sentire la sua mano tirargli con forza i capelli per esporre il collo, desiderava imprecare ancora per il dolore quando lui lo mordeva, quasi come se volesse marchiarlo, e voleva baciarlo e godersi il sapore metallico del suo stesso sangue nella bocca dell’aguzzino. Dio, com’era possibile desiderare qualcosa di così terribile?  
Diede una rapida occhiata fuori dalla finestra, stava piovendo e la campagna inglese che circondava quella casa era completamente immersa nel buio, gli ricordava vagamente il luogo in cui era stato tenuto segregato nel corso dei mesi e questo – in modo del tutto contradditorio naturalmente – lo faceva sentire al sicuro.  
Quasi per miracolo, Sherlock Holmes riuscì a prendere sonno, erano le due e un quarto del mattino. Fu di nuovo lo stesso sogno, un viaggio nei ricordi degli ultimi mesi passati a essere il giocattolo personale del suo perverso nemico e questa volta le sensazioni furono incredibilmente reali, anche più del solito.  
Che strani scherzi gli stava giocando la mente quella notte, ebbe quasi l’impressione di sentire in modo molto vivido il freddo metallo delle manette intorno ai polsi che lo faceva rabbrividire e le braccia erano come indolenzite, quasi fosse stato per ore a tenerle sollevate verso l’alto.  
Era tutto così reale. Fu l’odore pungente e intenso della pioggia e dell’inverno a destarlo all’improvviso, la pelle di Moriarty aveva proprio quel profumo e adesso lo sentiva nella stanza e vicino al suo viso.  
Scattò come un gatto terrorizzato quando aprì gli occhi e trovò il viso di Moriarty a pochi centimetri dal suo, quel sorriso inquietante e divertito gli fece perdere un battito e anche se desiderava allontanarsi da lui, ogni movimento fu del tutto vano: era ammanettato alla testata del letto.  
 _Sei proprio tu_. Represse un sorrisetto quando sentì la familiare sensazione delle manette intorno ai polsi, non gli avrebbe dato anche questa soddisfazione. Oh, odiava essere così sottomesso quando si trattava di lui, ma non poteva farne a meno, essere il suo personale giocattolo era diventato una sorta di droga.  
Jim Moriarty stava seduto a cavalcioni su di lui, giocherellava con le piccole chiavi delle manette e sorrideva con soddisfazione, aveva l’aria di un predatore che stava per affondare le mani sulla sua preda.  
Si avvicinò lentamente all’orecchio di Sherlock Holmes, il fiato caldo sulla pelle provocò nell’investigatore un brivido lungo la schiena « Sono tornato da te. » quella voce così roca e sensuale.  
Ebbe l’immediato impulso di afferrarlo per le spalle e annullare la distanza tra loro ma il suo movimento brusco si interruppe con un cieco dolore provocato dalle manette che lo tenevano immobilizzato.  
« Il mio giocattolino è impaziente. » Moriarty rise.  
Aveva vinto. Di nuovo. E a Sherlock Holmes non importava. Non c’erano inferriate alle finestre, non c’erano cani da guardia e nemmeno un sofisticato sistema d’allarme a tenerlo rinchiuso, questa volta nella prigione di Moriarty c’era entrato di sua spontanea volontà, o probabilmente non l’aveva mai lasciata.  
« Se farai il bravo bambino potrei anche toglierti queste. » disse con tono all’apparenza comprensivo facendo scorrere le dita sul metallo freddo delle manette.  
« No, non togliermi le manette. » rispose Sherlock Holmes istintivamente, senza pensarci troppo.  
« Vedo che non hai dimenticato quello che ti ho insegnato. » Jim Moriarty si leccò le labbra.  
Oh, non aspettava altro, quelle manette sembravano fatte apposta per lui.


End file.
